


prom? :)

by hwngqt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwngqt/pseuds/hwngqt
Summary: Prom was coming up, and everyone had a partner. Well, everyone except Sirius. And Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	prom? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something, so I know that it's shitty.. Also, please give me some feedback!! English is not my first language, sorry.

Sirius was fucked. He didn't know how to ask Remus, the love of his live, to prom. He knew that a couple of girls asked him, but Remus always declined. So, Sirius still had some hope, that maybe, just maybe, the other boy might go with him. So Sirius started thinking "How can I ask him out?". He knew that Moony doesn't really like super romantic things, so he knew that it would be something simple. And well, Sirius wasn't that original, so he picked the simplest thing ever. He took a cardboard, wrote "prom? :)" on it, and that was it. He just had to show this to Remus, maybe not so close to him, so he could easily run away. Nothing hard, right? 

"How about standing outside so Remus can see it through the window?" Lily suggested. 

"Great, I'll do it!"

Well, it's not like he could come up with something different. So he did it. 

As he was standing outside, holding the cardboard, he saw James leaning out the window. 

"Oh shit." He said quietly. He didn't tell his friends about his plan, so he was fucked. 

"Oh, my god! Yes!" 

"No, tell Moony!" 

"MOONY, I'M GOING TO PROM WITH SIRIUS!"

And Sirius lost all hope he had. Remus looked out the window, confused. Sirius pointed to him, showing him that it's for him, not James.   
And he understood, softly smiled and nodded.   
At the end of the day, everything turned out fine, and Sirius was relieved.


End file.
